dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
James Yami/Trivia
Tropes, trivia and references regarding the character James Yami from Highschool Ankoku. For more tropes, follow the link to Tv Tropes. James Yami provides the following tropes: Above the influence: Played for laughs. Despite surrounded by beautiful girls and even "S" himself saying that he should 'claim his domination over them', James continues to maintain a straight face regardless. A''' '''Boy and his X: A boy and his super-powerful Demon King. Accidental pervert: Has some moments, which includes being sat by both Affanasiia and Arya in the most indecent places. Achilles' Heel: Despite being human, James is somewhat sensitive against Light Element and other holy things, mostly because of his position as the Anti-Christ. After unlocking Satan's Holy Immunity, it's no longer a problem. Affectionate nickname: 'Little James' by Trianna. Always save the Girl: Afanasiia is just an innocent girl in James eyes, and as such, he vowed to keep her safe no matter what. This goes partially to the rest of the cast, too. The anti-anti-Christ: Back and forth loathes his position, and will try to escape it no matter what. Awesome Mccoolname: James Yami just sounds so right... * Meaningful name/Ironic name: 'Yami' means 'darkness' in japanese, the ironic part is from 'James', a devirate from 'Jacob', which means 'The one held by the heel'. * Tom the Dark Lord/Special Person, normal name: The anti-christ, the one to bring the apocalypse, the enemy of God, thy name is James. Justified, because no one expected him to be anything but a normal human. * Odd name out: 'Yami' is quite an unusual surname, not just because of it's meaning, but the character has no hints of asian ancestry or whatnot. * Names to run away really fast. Badass: No DxD fic is one without this one. * Badass Normal: He's quite a fighter and has sharp surviving skills way before meeting Arya and be dragged to her world. Maybe Sadie has something to do with it. * Empowered Badass Normal: After awakening Satan's power. * Badass Bookworm: Thanks to Arthur Stark, James is quite knowledgable about supernatural lores, history, demonic trivias and akins. * Badass Boast: If his page quote isn't badass, we don't know what is. Screw destiny! at it's finest! * Badass and child duo: With Afanasiia. * Badass bystander: The initial impression of him. Somehow, a human boy ended up in the underworld and made friends with a devil girl. * Badass Nickname: Being the anti-christ, which includes: Devil God; Dark prince of apocalypse and Prince of Darkness. * One-man army. Bad Liar: His lies sucks, and don't hold for too long when they do work. Big Damn Heroes: Saves Affanasiia from Trianna like this, together with Arya. Black Swords Are Better: Can create those with his version of 'Sword Birth'. Bishounen. Breath Weapon: Thanks to his dragonification abilities, he can spit a true hellfire of dark flames. Butt monkey: A good chunk of the series' humor comes from the shitton of misery and slapstick James is forced to undergo thanks to his harem and friends. Casting a shadow: One of his Satanic Abilities, Dark Scale, allows him to turn himself as flat as a shadow. Catchphase: 'BEGONE, SATAN!!' and variations, usually regarding Arya or Islanzadi. Chick magnet: A token in a harem series. Bonus points for the girls actually caring for him at first way before his revelation as the Anti-Christ, such title also attracting the attention of other females, such as Lilith and Islanzadí Satan. He's also quite popular in his own school. * Clueless Chick magnet: However, he doesn't know the feelings the girls hold for him, although he knows when they do try to advance their relationship. Childhood friend Romance: With Arya and Sadie, longer with the former, apparently. The chosen One: The heir of Satan, the prince of darkness, destined to bring destruction upon the world and chaos across the universe. * Screw destiny: Suffice to say, he's not fond of this fate, being avoinding it his ultimate goal. Crazy Enough to work: How he defeats Trianna's Future-sight ability? He does exactly as foretold and confuses her so much she's just can't react in time. It goes further from there. Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: '''A normal, snarky, quite meek highschooler that can fight high-class devils with just a minimalistical knowledge of demonic lore and his own powers... And win! '''Curb-stomp battle: Zigzagged about being either the receiver or the dealer. Curtains Match the Window: Black hair and black eyes. They're pretty unremarkable. Dark is not Evil: From his relationship with Satan to his very surname, James is actually a Nice Guy that wouldn't hurt a fly. Deadpan Snarker: Yes. Since Satan is also one,probably it's his influence over him. Defeats means friendship: Subverted. While still hating Trianna's guts, she gets extremely attached to him, going further to even sleep on his bed naked to try to sedduce him. Determinator: Has shades of his, despite being quite meek sometimes. Disappeared Dad: '''His parents are still alive, but they're always travelling around the world. '''Eldritch Abomination: He can become this when using Satan's powers. Expy: Possibly one to Akuto Sai, a seemingly normal young man destinated to become the Demon Lord and cause havoc upon humanity, but instead uses his powers for the greater good and attracts the attention of several pretty ladies. Rin Okumura also comes to mind. Face palm. Friend to all children: He's quite fond of people younger than him. Foil: Towards Issei. Both are seemingly normal highschool students who for whatever reason attracted the attention of high-class devil girls and were dragged to the supernatural world, kicking ass and making harems. But while Issei is (inittially) a hormone-driven teenager under Rias' command, James has his own share of friends since the beginning, and has the equal, if not higher, authority over the chains of command with Arya Satan, also being a lot more level-headed than Issei. Genre Savvy: Again, thanks Arthur! Heroic BSOD: After The Reveal, James snaps. Hard. Hey, You!: It takes some time for him to call Arya by her first name, as well as other devils', mainly those who has antagonistic nature. Identical Stranger: Satan is described as looking a lot like James, the only difference being the eye color. Intergenerational Friendship: With Satan. Jack-of-All-Stats. Magnetic Hero. Marshmallow Hell: A constant victim of these, either intentional or not. Nerves of steel. Nice Guy: Deadpan Snarker tendencies aside, James is actually a very decent and humble guy, being both protective and friendly regarding everyone, even people he doesn't quite like, respectifully declines any advances and swears to protect everyone precious to him. Needless to say, this is one of his traits that make girls fall for him. Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: '''An american highschool student who was chosen as the anti-christ, who can turn into a part-devil part-dragon monstrosity. '''Nosebleed: A token in a harem series. However, his are so violent he passes out soon after. Only sane man: Not the only, but probably the most down-to-Earth and whose quirks doesn't stand out too much. Pals with Jesus: Inverted and averted regarding his friends, who are friends with him, the Anti-Christ. Played straight with his relationship with Jesus, although it's one-sided. Perpetual frowner. Power Incontinence: In order to avoid an early death or any crippling damages, Satan put several seals on on James' body in order to control the amount of power he can release at once. Required Secondary Powers: See Power Incontinence above. Sealed Inside a Person-Shaped Can: '''The conditions are unclear, but Satan is indeed sealed inside James, or sharing his body with him. '''The Straight man: Oh, boy... Superpower Lottery: Won it, big time, as the Satan's Seven Abilities: * Casting a shadow: One of his abilities allows him to melt his own body stracture to a shadow's. * Partial transformation: Dragonification. * Light 'em Up: His unholy light abilties. * Shock and Awe: After training with Islazandi, he can use his Unholy Light to create his own version of Unholy Lightning. * Power copying: His Demonic Integration ability allows his to completely copý any form of magic of demonic origin. * Status buff: Much like Gift, his Mark of Satan ability is this. * Pòwered Armor: His Dark Satanic Armor. Time to Unlock More True Potential. Took a Level in Badass: '''His story is practically this. '''Unskilled, but Strong: He's still new to the supernatural and his control over his powers are still low and sealed away, but that doesn't mean he can't kick some major ass without problems. Would Hit a Girl: He might have some gentleman-like personality, but when the chips are down, he doesn't care who enters his way. Category:Crimson Dragon Emperor Category:Fanon Terminology